My Last Breath Revised
by Sinopa
Summary: The Revision of My Last Breath. A songfic based on the Evanescence song, featuring Ron and dealing with Hermione's last moments and thoughts.


My Last Breath Revision 

**Author's Note/Warning:**I've been told this is a sad song fic. It's a Ron/Hermione, and it happens to be the end of the war. Just a quick fic that I revised since my first one was a bit, well, bleh.. The story is to Evanescence's song, My Last Breath.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, nor do I own the elements of the Harry Potter franchise, I also do not own, nor claim to own, the song 'My Last Breath'. Evanescence owns that.

_  
**Hold on to me love **_

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was

I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms

Curly amber hair fell in a disarray over Hermione's delicate face, the hair was almost unrecognizable slathered in mud, dirt, blood. Her last year in Hogwarts and this had happened, she had almost made it out. So close. She would have graduated tomorrow, and this had happened.

Ron held her in his arms tears trickling down his face and onto her cheek. She could feel them, taste them, the warmth of them mixing with the cold liquid she knew to be blood. Voldemort had come to kill Harry, had almost succeeded. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood. She reached up and put her hand on Ron's cheek, gave a sad smile; a smile that took a lot of her strength, a brave smile, for him. Just for him.

"I love you, you know that right? I always have." She tried to say the words but it only came out as a soft gurgle. She tried focusing, pulled her eyebrows into a tight knit and attempted to force the words through her dry throat. What came out was a sob of frustration. Harry was at her side now to. She tried not to laugh at the irony, not that she could laugh at this point. The irony, that finally, after all the fear and hard ship, and death, Voldemort was gone forever, a she wouldn't be one of the lucky ones to celebrate. To mourn. To feel.

"Just be quite Hermione, your going to be ok. I promise. I promise." Ron said gently, repeating his swear. Harry was nodding in shock, clutching at her hand tenderly.

_**Holding my last breath? **_

_**Safe inside myself**_

_**Are all my thoughts of you?**_

_**Sweet rapture and life,**_

_**It ends here tonight.**_

Hermione took a shallow breath as Professor Dumbledore carried her up the dungeon steps on a pale stretcher he had conjured. Ron was holding her hand tightly, eyes not leaving hers, his teeth chattering. He didn't seem to notice, but she did. It's funny what you notice when you're in pain. She squeezed his hand lightly, letting her head fall back against the stretcher. Harry was on the stretcher next to her. He would be okay, she was sure. He always was in the end, the boy who lived. What would the wizarding world be without him? But what would the Boy be, without them, she wondered.

**_I'll miss the winter _**

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (you will find me)

I know you hear me,

I can taste it in your tears.

Ron held her hand as she was laid in the Hospital bed. The others looked grim, as if there was nothing they could do. Ron wouldn't believe it was over, he couldn't. It wasn't fair. They were going to be together, and then this had to happen. Hermione grimaced from the pain the curse was causing. Her inner muscles clinched together, her back arched in pain. Sweat mixed with blood, and tears. She wanted to scream.

"I'm not leaving you Ronald." She sputtered silently. She didn't want to cry, but she felt the trail of a tear as it slid down to her bloodless lips. "I'm not afraid Ron. Watch over Harry..." Ron placed his hand on her cheek, gently, using a thumb to remove the tears. He sobbed.

**_Closing your eyes to disappear _**

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here **_

_**But still you wake and know the truth **_

**_No one's there_**

Hermione took another deep breath and squeezed his hand with a shiver that went through her whole body. She saw all seven years she had spent with her two best friends. From the time she had told Ron he had dirt on his nose, to tonight. She breathed in a last time, as deep as her pained lungs would permit.

Ron closed his eyes and silently asked God for this one thing in life. Just Hermione, he would take her place. She deserved to live more than he did, she got better grades, and she never got into trouble…unless it was to protect Harry and him. He opened his eyes but her body was still there, no longer racked with pain. She was gone. Her eyes were closed, her chest still. He fell back into a chair in utter defeat. She was gone.

**_Say goodnight _**

Don't be afraid

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.

Hermione released her pent up breath on a sigh, and let go. Her eyes slipped shut, Ron's muddied tear tracked face slowly fading from her view as her lids slipped shut, the image she would take with her always. She was gone as Ron whispered her name in agony.


End file.
